Love is destruction - sailor moon
by Butterfly Dark
Summary: Serena estaba bien, todo en su vida estaba completamente bien, pero de un momento a otro todo cambio, Ahora serena tendrá que enfrentar a los nuevos enemigos con nuevos aliados Y un nuevo amor.
1. Chapter 1

Son las 04:30 De la mañana y aun no eh podido quedarme dormida...Todo sigue muy bien con las chicas y Darien, El volvió a américa y envía carta cada dos semanas, Solo habla de estudios, yo solo quiero apoyarle pero no sé cómo hacerlo, es están difícil, yo solo soy una tonta chica, es está entrando en un nuevo mundo y yo, yo sigo aquí, y cuando me siento hace es cuando pienso en él, Seiya-kun ¿estarás comiendo bien? ¿Estarás dormido ahora? ¿O estarás entrenando? ¿Estarás con la princesa y los chicos? He pensado en ti estos días y sueño con verte de nuevo, querido amigo, pienso en ti y siempre dedico algunas pequeñas palabras de cuanto te extraño en mi diario, o cuando le escribo a Darien o simplemente cuando hablo con las chicas, Pensar estas cosas me vuelven loca, pero que puedo hacer, No se creó que te extraño más a ti que a Darien. Es mejor ir a dormir.

Desperté a las 07:30, me levante corriendo, me di una ducha rápida, me peine, me vestí, Tome mi bolso y baje, eran las 07:40 bien, estoy mejorando, Afirme sonriente, en verdad estos meses he madurado bastante. Salude a mamá, papá ya se iba y mi hermanito también, tome mi almuerzo y Me despedí, Salí de la casa y camine, entraba a las 08:30 y bueno eran las 07:57, tenía mucho tiempo para llegar, camine lentamente y al llegar a la preparatoria camino por el alrededor, vi la cancha donde juegan futbol americano, ellos te extrañaran tanto como yo te extraño, a la sala, hay estaba amy,lita,mina, si ahora todas éramos compañeras, pero saben aún hay tres puestos vacíos, aún está el puesto delante mío vacío.

-¿Serena? –Me hablo la rubia la cual se veía bastante preocupada – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Peleaste con Darien? ¿Él no ha respondido tus cartas?

-No, el me respondió, su carta llego ayer, no pude dormir bien.

-Debe haber sido por la emoción ¿verdad? Que hermoso es lo que tienes con Darien.

-En realidad, el solo hablo de sus estudios y sus nuevos amigos, y al final agrego un te amo y te extraño.

-Mph. Ese es el problema, él no fue cursi ¿verdad?

-No, él me dijo te amo, eso es lindo, solo que lo sentí lejos y me da pena, lo extraño –Mentí, definitivamente no sabía con certeza si de verdad extrañaba a Darien –

-Serena, Mina aquí estaban, con Amy lo hemos estado buscando por toda la preparatoria.

-Lo sentimos –dijimos ambas al mismo tiempo –

Luego de un buen rato tuvimos una pequeña charla sobre "chicos" al parecer Amy tiene un gusto por un chico llamado Stevan, ella dijo que no es un buen chico. Lita dice que aún no llega su chico ideal y mina solo respondió "Yaten era un buen chico" Todas la miramos, ella aun seguía con eso, Baje la mirada, yo también quería decir "Seiya, Extraño mucho a Seiya, me hace falta." Pero no podía hacerlo, Yo estoy con Darien, me siento realmente mal por extrañar a un chico que no es mi novio, Mire hacia adelante y Amy hablo "Si taiki hubiese estado aquí, quizás yo le hubiese dicho que me gustaría que conociera a Stevan para ver su reacción" Sonrió levemente, Creo que Amy también siente algo por taiki. Lita solo Sonrió, ella siguió hablando de otra cosa, realmente sabía que si seguíamos hablando de eso terminaríamos todas muy afectadas o por lo menos las chicas. Por fin termino la jornada de hoy. Camine hacia casa, todo estaba normal cuando de repente sentí gritos de una multitud y fui a ver, Era algo sobre natural, era como un pulpo versión mujer atacando a los civiles, Busque un lugar para esconderme.

-¡ETERNAL SAILOR MOON! –Grite mientras tomaba mi broche, Una luz me rodeo y me transforme, rápidamente llegue donde estaba el monstruo- Como te atreves a lastimar a estas personas, no te lo perdonare ¡Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna!

-HAHAHAHAHA –Rio el Monstruo –Estaba esperando que llegaras, tonta sailor Moon –Empezó a caminar con sus tentáculos hacia donde yo me encontraba –

-¡Attac of te 8 arms! –Grito el Monstruo y sus brazos de desprendieron de ella, dirigiéndose hacia mí-

-Ah...-Grite y salte a un lado, pude esquivar algunos pero el ultimo le detuvo y me afirmo, apretándome- AHHH –Grite e intente apretar el comunicador- Chicas Necesito ayuda AHHHH –El tentáculo me apretó y corte la comunicación –

-No tienes escapatoria Ha ha.

En ese momento unas rojas aparecieron de color negra, morada y azul rosaron al tentáculo y este me soltó y se convirtió en polvo.

-Eh –mire en dirección a de donde habían venido las rosas, pero no se vio nada, Solo sentí una sonrisa y sentí mi señal –Es hora –Saque mi báculo -¡Dulce Luz de estrella de las sailor scauts! –Grite y el ataque salió de mi bastón llegando directamente a El monstruo femenino en frente mío –

-AHHHHHHH HATE….-Menciono antes de desaparecer –

Corrí a otro lugar e hice desaparecer mi transformación, luego volví y vi a las chicas, Ellas Me observaron y sonrieron.

-Serena –Gritaron las tres-

-Bien hecho –Sonrió la peli azul Y miro el suelo –Que son esas rosas.

-No lo sé, pero alguien las lanzo e hizo desaparecer al tentáculo que me mantenía.

-Mm…Acaso habrán nuevos enemigos.

-Solo han pasado 3 meses desde entonces como puede ser capaz.

-Vamos Lita, Somos sailor, Los enemigos siempre aparecerán, Solo debemos ser fuertes.

-Debemos informarle esto a Luna y Artemis, Quizás ellos puedan investigar.

-Verdad, Vamos entonces, ellos están en tu casa ¿verdad Amy?

-Sí, Vamos.

-Yo no puedo ir, le prometí a mamá llegar temprano –Musite con una pequeña sonrisa torpemente-

-Aish... Serena nunca cambias, Bueno ve tu mamá debe estar esperándote.

Corrí a casa, al llegar mamá no estaba, había dejado una nota de que iría a comprar, Suspire y subí a mi cuarto. ¿Quién será? ¿Por qué tiraron esas rojas? Acaso son como Darien.

-AHHH –Di un grito, esto me desesperaba y luego me rescate en mi cama, en ese momento me mandaron un mensaje – Era de Darien. Mi hermoso Darien.

[SMS: Serena, Estoy en Tokio, Reunámonos en el tempo, necesitamos hablar.]

Tome mi celular y corrí a al templo, si , estaba segura de eso, Yo amaba a Darien, Quizás no lo extrañaba como antes porque sabía que volvería, Eso debe ser, Pero yo lo amo, Él es mi todo, Nosotros formaremos el nuevo futuro, ese es nuestro destino, Es estar juntos. Corrí con toda mi fuerza y por fin llegue al templo, En ese momento vi a las chicas con él y a reí, Ella estaba aquí, desde hace unos meses ella se había ido a Inglaterra para seguir estudiando, su escuela le había dado una beca.

-Darien –Sonreí de oreja a oreja, mientras me acercaba a el –

-Serena. –Dijo el sin ni siquiera sonreír, se veía firme –

-Me alegra mucho verte, han pasado tres meses desde entonces.

-Lo sé.

-¿Sucede algo malo? –Pregunte mientras ponía mis manos en mi broche, el observo mis manos, Hay tenía mi anillo, Nuestro anillo de compromiso –

-Serena tenemos que hablar.

-¿De qué?

-De nosotros.

-Nosotros, Nosotros estamos bien, Tú me amas, yo te amo, tenemos un destino juntos, de que vamos hablar, ya hemos hablado de todo eso.

-Lo siento serena, pero yo ya no te amo.

-¿Es-Estas jugando Darien? No es chistoso –Exclame mi sonrisa estaba desapareciendo –

-No estoy jugando, Lo siento serena, Pero esto. Ya no puede ser.

-Darien ¿Qué demonios estas diciendo? Tú me amabas, yo te amo, ¿Qué pasara con riña? Con nuestro futuro, con el reino ¿acaso no piensas?..¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice mal? Puedo cambiar. Darien.

El bajo la mirada y en ese momento reí tomo su mano, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y vi como las chicas estaban hay sin decir nada.

-Estoy enamorado de reí.

Algo dentro de mí se quebró, Darien era lo único que tenía seguro en mi vida y ahora el ama a mi mejor amiga, Caí de rodillas.

-Lo siento serena, pero sucedió, nos vimos un día y todo surgió de nuevo, no queremos dañarte –dijo sonriente ella, acaso no le dará vergüenza quitarle el novio a su amiga –

Me levante y corrí, corrí hasta no poder más, y caí al suelo, otra vez, Mis lágrimas no paraban, Como pudo pasar esto, todo estaba bien, Como pudieron hacerme eso como. En ese momento vi tres sombras delante de mí, mire hacia adelante...

-Seiya-kun…


	2. Chapter 2

Me levante y corrí, corrí hasta no poder más, y caí al suelo, otra vez, Mis lágrimas no paraban, Como pudo pasar esto, todo estaba bien, Como pudieron hacerme eso como. En ese momento vi tres sombras delante de mí, mire hacia adelante...

-Seiya-kun… -levante la vista y hay estaba, ese hombre, el cual tanto extrañe –

-Bom bom... –Se arrodillo delante de mí y me atrajo hacia él, acto seguido me abraso –

Sentí esa calidez, que ya había sentido antes, como ese día en la azotea, mis lágrimas seguían corriendo y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, por dios como necesitaba esto.

-Seiya-kun…Ellos. Ellos me engañaron –susurre levemente – Yo. No puedo más.

-No digas eso Bom Bom, no es hora de decir eso, sabes bien que no es así.

-Quizás no los tengas a ellos, pero ahora nos tienes a nosotros.

-Seremos tus guardianes desde ahora, princesa.

-Yaten-kun. Taiki-san...-Los observe, y ellos me sonrieron, una pequeña pisca de esperanza creció en mi interior –

En ese momento mire hacia atrás y vi a umi agitada, ella venia en mi busca, ella me observo y vio a los chicos. Yo. Ella apoyo a rei, ella también me traiciono, no podía quedarme hay y escucharla, sabía que la perdonaría, no podía hacer eso, no quería hacerlo.

-Vamos Bom –Seiya me estiro su mano y yo la acepte, y me levante –

Taiki y Yaten subieron en la parte de adelante del auto y yo y Seiya subimos en la parte de atrás, Todo es tan confuso para mí, Yo hace pocas horas era la futura esposa del príncipe de la tierra, el hombre el cual me había enamorado, con el cual iba a tener una familia y ahora estaba en un auto, con tres estrellas las cuales me devolvieron la esperanza. Seiya no soltó mi mano, y yo, yo se lo agradecí, no quería que la soltara, definitivamente quería que él me sostuviera siempre, llegamos a un risco, no entendí nada, pero sabía que algo estaba pasando, y yo misma acepte subir al auto, sabía que con eso mi vida había tomado un nuevo rumbo, un buen rumbo. Bajamos del auto.

-Bom Bom…

Mire hacia adelante, hay había un portal o algo así.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? Quiero saberlo. –Dije sin tartamudear, quizás tenía un poco de miedo, pero debía ser fuerte, aparte de ellos, ya no tenía a nadie más –

-Debes venir con nosotros, serena, nuestra princesa necesita hablar contigo.

-Un nuevo enemigo se acerca a su planeta, debes protegerlo, sé que es muy pronto pero, princesa debes entender que el mal jamás se dará por vencido.

Baje la vista, no podía retroceder, si lo hacía, yo tendría que humillarme, volver hablar con ellas, tenía que seguir adelante y seguir a esos resplandecientes hombres.

-Vamos –musite levemente mientras mire hacia adelante –No tengo nada aquí, no tengo motivos para quedarme, llévenme con su princesa, por favor.

Ellos sonrieron, creo que les gusto mi respuesta, entramos al portal, Y de un momento a otro ya estábamos en un campo de flores rojas, todo era hermoso y yo, yo encuentre paz, pero aun sentía dolor caí al suelo y rasguñe mis brazos, algo me hizo recordar la frialdad de Darien, cuando se tomaron de la mano, cuando me engañaron, como mis supuestas amigas me hicieron eso, mire hacia atrás y todo estaba oscuro, volví mi vista hacia adelante y una persona dejo un cuchillo delante de mí y susurro "Adelante…" Tome el cuchillo sin pensarlo dos veces, Lo tenía en frente de mí , mire el reflejo y vi a Darien y rei, ellos se reían de mí, lagrimas brotaron nuevamente de mis ojos y entere el cuchillo en lo brazo, en ese momento sentí un ardor y luego sentí como la sangre salida de mi cuerpo, se sentía bien, quería estar muerta, quería estarlo, no podía vivir con este dolor, seguí enterrándome el cuchillo, la misma persona de antes me observo sonriente y tomo el cuchillo y me dijo " No….no..Esto se hace así". Por mi boca salió sangre, mire hacia abajo, esa persona me había enterrado el cuchillo en el estómago, su mano se volví como una lanza y me lo enterró cerca del corazón, caí al suelo al momento en el que saco su brazo, ya no sentía dolor, todo se volvió negro y yo cerré mis ojos.

Desperté, estaba en una cama, hay estaba la princesa del reino de fuego, ella se veía preocupada, al otro extremo estaba una mujer, de pelo rubio y sonrió al verme despertar, yo intente moverme, pero no pude.

-Princesa de la luna, Por fin despertarte, me alegra mucho –musito con una sonrisa la joven de pelo rojo –

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?...

-Estas en el planeta de fuego, mi planeta, fuiste traída por los jóvenes caballeros, Tu corazón tenía oscuridad y estaba muy lastimado, en vez de pasar por el portal de la luz, te fuiste por el mar oscuro, te perdiste, pero Seiya logro salvarte.

-…. –Mire por la habitación – ¿Dónde están ellos?

-Ellos ahora están cumpliendo sus misiones…

Mis ojos se cerraron, y luego los abrí, estaba en un campo, Hay estaba una mujer, de pelo blanco, ella me sonrió, vi su rostro, era mi madre, me acerque y hay ella me abraso.

-Pequeña. Lo siento, no pude protegerte, ese maldito, ellas, Ellos me prometieron que jamás te lastimarían, pero cariño ahora tienes nuevas personas, se fuerte serena, se fuerte…

Desperté. Que fue eso, Jamás había soñado con ella, pero ahora sí, acaso es porque estoy muy afectada, necesito aclarar mi mente, todo esto es confuso, primero rei y Darien son novios y yo soy a la que supuestamente engañaron por mucho tiempo, segundo taiki, Yaten y Seiya-kun aparecieron y me trajeron aquí, mi corazón tiene ira y por eso caí en el mar negro donde los espíritus malignos me atacaron, y ahora estoy en un cuarto, acostada sin poder levantarme, no se cuándos días he estado así, lo único que sé es que necesito volver, necesito ser fuerte, debo convertirme en la persona que de verdad soy.

Me levante con cuidado, mire mis brazos, tenía unas vendas y varias partes del cuerpo también, mi estómago estaba delicado, ahí fue donde aquella persona me ataco, Necesitaba ir al baño. Al entrar vi las tijeras, las tome, mire el espejo y desate mi cabello, estaba tan largo, este cabello el cual Darien tantas veces me dijo que no lo cortara porque le gustaba así, el cual ahora mismo voy a cortar para alejar todo esto. Una lágrima corrió por mi cara, esta sería la última vez que lloraría por él, por lo que me hicieron, por todo, el sonido de las tijeras mientras cortaban mi cabello. En ese momento la princesa Princesas Kakyuu entro y me vio.

-Estas tomando un nuevo corte –Le sonrió levemente – ¿te gustaría que te ayudara?

-Claro –Afirme con la cabeza –

Ella tomo las tijeras y recorto la parte de atrás de mi pelo, mi pelo quedo corto, me llevaba hasta el término de mi cara, si, como una, melena. La princesa me sonrió.

-Te ves muy bien así.

-Gracias.

En ese momento alguien entro al cuarto, yo y la princesa limpiamos y recogimos todo mi pelo, y luego a la basura. Salimos al cuarto y la mujer rubia acompañada de una chica de mi estatura, incluso más pequeña, ella tenía el pelo castaño y sus ojos café claro demandaban atención, ella tenía un hermoso cuerpo, ella como una princesa, una belleza, incluso para mí.

-Oh princesa de la luna, ¿te cortaste tu pelo?

-Si –afirme con la cabeza –No me llames princesa de la luna, solo dime serena, ese es mi nombre –Forcé una pequeña sonrisa –

-Oh hikari, has venido, me alegra esto, creo que es tiempo de hablar, serena ¿crees poder hacerlo?

-Claro.

La princesa me ayudo a salir del cuarto y llegamos a una habitación, nos sentamos las cuatro en unas sillas que estaban ahí, La chica no había hablado en el trascurso del camino, yo quería escuchar su voz, creo que era para saber si era tan perfecta como parecía.

-Creo que es hora –exclamo con una sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo que se viera más linda –Mi nombre es Hikari, Yo soy la princesa y sailor del sol, soy Sailor son, mucho gusto Serena, Nos conocemos por fin.

-¿Sailor son? –Cuestione, en realidad no sabía que había una sailor sun –

-Sí, quizás suene raro, pero así es, yo soy la legendaria sailor sun. –dijo torpemente, ella era de mi edad pero parecía más joven –

-Sailor Galaxy por favor, creo que es mejor que nos digas que está pasando aquí, necesito saberlo.

-Si princesa, Lo que está pasando, un antiguo enemigo a vuelvo aparecer, no es uno que hayas enfrentado sailor Moon, en uno del milenio de plata, tenemos varias teorías, y también eso explica el nacimiento de los chicos y muchas cosas más.

-¿Qué tienen que ver los chicos? –mire a la chica, estaba preocupada –

-Ellos en realidad no son sailor, ellos fueron dejados a cargo de mi hermana, la cual se sacrificó hacía varios años atrás, ella me dijo que mi deber era cuidar de esas tres estrellas hasta que llegara la legendaria guerrera que sanaría los corazones de ellos…

-He estado pensando estas horas que he tenido conciencia, quiero volver a la tierra, quiero enfrentar a ese enemigo y quiero que el futuro el cual tanto protegí vuelva, pero no con Darien y con ellas, yo formare un nuevo futuro, al lado de las personas que de verdad creo que son de mi confianza.

-Serena, Debes volver y derrotar a ese enemigo, sé que con la ayuda de los chicos, de hikari y la tuya lograremos vencerlo, pero antes de todo debemos informarte algo.

-¿Qué?..

-La reina, Tu madre, hizo algunos cambios en tu vida, para protegerte y para proteger a esas personas que te recibieron como de su familia. La familia tsukino se olvidó de ti.

-Eh?..Espera ¿Qué dices?

-Ellos estaban en peligro, si ellos descubrieran tu verdadera identidad ellos serían los perjudicados, Tu madre quiso protegerlos e hizo que se olvidaran de ti, como varias personas, las únicas personas que te recuerdan son las sailor scauts y el príncipe de la tierra, Darien.

Solo calle, por una parte estaba bien, ellos estarán a salvo, pero por otra parte, me hubiese gustado despedirme de ellos, decirle cuanto los quiero, que son importantes para mí, pero no pude, pero creo que es mejor así porque osino no los hubiese dejado irse, mire a las tres mujeres, ellas me observaron y yo afirme con la cabeza, dije que sería fuerte y lo seré, no dejare que nadie más me lastime.

-¿Qué es lo que traes hay sailor Galaxy? –La voz de la princesa me saco de mis pensamientos y pude ver la caja en frente de mí –

-Es para ti serena, tómala.

La tome y la abrí, era un collar, este tenía un corazón y dentro de este estaba incrustado un corazón, este era rojo y dentro una pequeña parte era negra.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es el corazón del universo, y quiero que lo tengas tú, este cristal es muy importante.

Lo tome y lo afirme en mi pecho, "Prometo cuidarlo" Dije y lo pase por mi cuello para luego dejarlo colgar, Una energía cálida recorrió mi cuerpo y a la vez otra oscura lo recorrió, mire mi pelo este tenía las puntas de color rojo y negro. Una nueva sensación recorrió mi cuerpo. Me sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Han pasado alrededor de 5 días desde aquel día, He sido visitada por hikari, ella se puede ver fría, pero en realidad es una chica de buenos sentimientos, muy sentimental, ella de verdad es una ternura.

Salí al campo, Mi cuerpo ya se había mejorado, aún tenía cicatrices en mi cuerpo, camine por el campo y me senté, mientras miraba las flores, Sentí unos pasos detrás de mí y luego…

-Bom Bom...Cada día más hermosa.

Sonreí, era Seiya.

-Seiya-kun...-Lo observe –

-Tu pelo –lo toco –se ve lindo…

-Gracias...quería hacer algo nuevo y me pareció ideal cortarlo.

-¿Tus heridas? ¿Han sanado?..

-Si –Afirme con la cabeza –

-No sabes cuánto te extrañe.

-Yo también te extrañe Seiya-kun, siempre te he extrañado.

Luego de una charla, decidimos entrar, Seiya tomo mi mano, se sentía tan bien, apoye mi cabeza en su brazo…


	3. Chapter 3

Han pasado dos semanas desde que llegamos a la tierra, todo ha ido bien, A diferencia de Yaten y taiki, yo me preocupo más sobre mis princesas, Mi hermosa bom bom, Ella ha estado tan reluciente estos días, Su sonrisa volvió, Creo que fue buena idea de haber comprado todos esos dulces, Por otro lado a hikari le encanto el nuevo vestido que le compramos, ella es tan femenina, Yaten nos contó que hikari lo fue a recoger al colegio, cuando nos fue a inscribir y él se encontró con mina, ella se puso celosa, Yaten dijo que no le interesaba, pero en realidad quizás si le interese, un poco, pero El y taiki saben bien que no pueden meterse con las sailor scauts, Vinimos a apoyar y proteger a bom, no a hacernos aliados de ellas. Decidí que el departamento era demasiado pequeño para todos así que lo vendí y compre uno más grande, el cual está prácticamente perfecto para ellas y para nosotros. La habitación de hikari es de color rosa y tiene notas musicales de color morada, Estuvo todo un día arreglándola, bom la ayudo, Tenia demasiados osos de felpa, Un escrito el cual adorno, Un enorme closet, en fin toda la habitación de Hikari era por decirlo así "Kawaii". La habitación de taiki, era de color café claro, bastante claro, Un escrito, con cuadernos, carpetas y varias cosas importantes que teníamos, Tenía un estante lleno de libros, su cama esta tan perfecta. La habitación de Yaten, tenía colgada una guitarra, Era de color azul claro y tenía cd en una estantería, por otro lado tenía un closet el cual estaba todo desordenado con la ropa, ya que le daba flojera ordenarlo. Mi habitación era de un color más oscuro, era de color plomo con estrellas, mi cama, mi guitarra, un estante, un escritorio, y ya ese era mi cuarto, voy a omitir la parte del desorden. La habitación más linda era esa, La de bom bom, Las paredes eran celestes y tenían nubes, A bom bom le daba bien la pintura, en cielo era negro y había muchas estrellas y al centro, una luna, la luna estaba donde estaba el foco de la luz. Su cama tenía una cobija de conejos sonrientes comiendo zanahorias, Un mueble el cual adorno. En una parte de la pared puso "Happy Moment" Abajo puso fotos con Hikari, Con Yaten, con taiki y conmigo, Eran muchas y aún tenía espacio para más.

Salí de mi cuarto y camine por el pasillo hasta llegar al centro, hay estaba bom bom, No podía dejar de decirle bom bom, pero era algo común, Suspire y me acerque.

-Hola, Linda. –Sonreí sutilmente mientras me sentaba en la silla de al lado de la de ella – ¿Lista para Mañana?

-Seiya-Kun –Sonrió suave, mientras sus ojos me observaban –Claro…Estoy lista, ya hemos dejado de lado mucho la misión, Creo que es hora.

-¿Crees que puedas ser cruel con ellos?

Algo en mi me decía que serena, Mi serena no podía hacer eso, pero luego la observe, No , ella no era mi serena, Ella era la princesa de la luna, Ella ahora ocuparía otra identidad, ahora no se llamaría serena tsukino, se llamara "Naomi yoko" Seria la hermana de hikari, Creo que no debí preguntar, Ella no tendrá compasión con ellos.

-Claro, Yo lo seré –Miro hacia adelante –Seré fuerte, y hace que ellos vean que puedo hacerlo lo que yo quiera.

Me levante y la abrace, Si siempre hago lo mismo, Serena, Ósea Naomi, Me decía que lo dejara, pero como dejarlo, No puedo contener mis emociones, La quería mucho y más ahora que ella era nuestra salvación, Con ella nosotros podremos averiguar más de nuestro verdadero ser, de nosotros, de nuestra familia.

Han pasado 4 horas desde que hikari y Naomi salieron, si me estoy acostumbrando a llamarla así, puesto que no puedo llamarla por el nombre de serena, nunca más, ella renuncio a ese nombre desde el día que llegamos a la tierra. Sentí la puerta, gire mi cabeza y hay entro hikari y Naomi, Ellas se veían felices, pero algo me decía que a Kuroishi le pasaba algo, Me levante y camine a donde ella.

-¿Estas bien, Kuroishi?

-¿Kuroishi? Nuevo apodo, príncipe. –Musito con una sonrisa fingida –

-Caramelo negro, eso significa, Es por tu cabello y porque eres demasiado dulce.

-Tonto.

Seguimos hablando y fuimos al sofá, reímos un montón, ella estaba muy feliz, hikari no soltaba su celular, ahora podía estar comunicada con todo, pero aún me sentía preocupado, Hikari corrió hacia el baño y yo tome la oportunidad.

-¿Qué pasa, Kuroishi?

-No pasa nada malo, Seiya-kun.

-No me mientras.

Ella tomo un largo respiro y me observo.

-Vi a Darien, él iba con rei, por accidente choque con él y el vio el anillo, corrí del lugar.

-¿El anillo? –Mire su mano – el anillo…-Tome su mano – ese maldito, ¿aún no amas?

-Seiya, no jugare contigo, yo aún quiero a Darien, aun que pasen todas las cosas, en aun sigue en mi corazón.

Sabía bien la respuesta, la acerque a mí y la abrace, que podía hacer, ese imbécil, la engaño siendo que ella tuvo la oportunidad y no lo hizo.

-Debo deshacerme de este anillo.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-Seiya –me rodeo con sus brazos –duerme conmigo hoy…Si estas a mi lado, yo me siento segura.

-Lo hare, preciosa.

Eran alrededor de las 1 de la mañana, ninguno podía dormir, ella se notaba nerviosa, claro como no estarlo, ella vería a esas chicas que la lastimaron, vería todo, estoy seguro de que ella tenía miedo, la observe y sonreí.

-¿Qué pasa, Seiya-kun?

Miro hacia arriba dejando ver sus ojos azules como el mar, tome su mentón, siempre quise hacerlo, pero jamás me atreví, pero ahora era diferente, yo no dejare que ese maldito me quite a mi preciosa chica de mi lado, nada será igual que antes. Me acerque lentamente, ella cerro sus ojos y yo por fin la bese, fue nuestro primer beso, ella me llegara amar, yo lo sé, ella me amara y se dará cuenta que yo, yo puedo sacarla del infierno que está viviendo.

Kuroishi, te amo.


	4. Chapter 4

Vi a Darien, él se veía igual que siempre, hasta un poco más guapo, su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el llevaba de la mano a rei, y ella sonreía, que sínicos pensé, pero me dolía, aun quería a Darien, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo lo hacía, lo quiera, quería que estuviera a mi lado, quería pensar que todo era una mentira, que mi pelo no había desaparecido, que aún era rubio, que yo tenía amigos, pero no, ahora era diferente, mi pelo era negro, la maldad en la tierra había aumentado, ahora tenía personas que me ayudaban, mis estrellas y mi luz, todo cambio, pero quizás esto fue para darme cuenta que vivía en una bola de cristal, que todo era falso, que nada era real, tuve la mala suerte de chocar con él, el me observo y yo lo observe torpemente, el abrió sus ojos y luego miro hacia abajo escaneándome con su vista, vio el anillo, Hikari tomo mi brazo y me saco de ahí, con suerte ella estaba, yo no sé qué habría hecho hay sola, llegamos a casa y Seiya me interrogo, le dije todo, sabía que él no se lo tomaría bien pero que podía hacer, debía hablar con la verdad, le dije que se acostara conmigo, quería sentirlo cerca, sentir su calor, abrasarlo y sentirlo mío, no sé porque pero algo en mi me decía que tenía que estar cerca de Seiya, por sobre todo.

El me beso, sus labios, su calor, sentí como todo, todo se volvía más claro, acaso estaba sintiendo una atracción por él, acaso de verdad yo podía enamorarme del… Desperté, eran las 06:30 de la mañana, mire hacia arriba, Seiya aun dormía, su rostro, él era hermoso, él se movió y abrió sus ojos lentamente, me observo y sonrió.

-Preciosa ¿Cómo amaneciste? –Me sonrió dulcemente –

-Estoy bien –Sonreí de igual manera mientras me movía para levantarme –

Luego de esperar mi turno para el baño, entre encendí el agua caliente y me metí, tome un poco de jabón y lo pase por todo mi cuerpo, luego me restregó bien, me lave el cabello, el cual ahora era más fácil de lavar, pues ahora estaba más corto. Salí de la ducha y puse una toalla en mi cabeza y luego corrió al cuarto para cambiarme ropa, Tome el uniforme y me lo puse. Salí a la sala, hay estaba hikari, era llevaba el uniforme puesto, tenía un poco de maquillaje en su rostro y su pelo el cual era color castaño y era un tanto ondulado, tenía una parte de adelante afirmada en un cachito.

-Buenos Días –Le sonríe alegremente mientras me sentaba a su lado –Te vez muy linda hoy.

-Es mi primer día de clases, Y bueno estoy en la otra clase, no sé si pueda hacer amigos, tengo nervios. –Comió más rápido el pan mientras hablaba-

Reí un poco y Luego tome un pan, le puse un poco de mermelada y comí, Yaten corría de un lado a otro y taiki igual, Seiya aún seguía dormido. Me levante y fui a verle.

-Príncipe, Despierta –Le bese la mejilla mientras lo movía –

-Mme...Aún es temprano.

-Son las 7: 15.

-¿Qué? –Se levantó de golpe y corrió al baño –

-Este niño –Sonreí suave y camine hacia afuera –

Seiya ya estaba listo, taiki y Yaten estaban sentados en el sillón viendo programas mientras bostezaban, Hikari había cambiado de peinado alrededor de 10 veces pero se quedó con el primero.

-Ahora si ¡Vamos! –Grito hikari mientras enganchaba su brazo al mío –Sempai por favor no me dejes sola;-;

-Está bien, estaremos juntas.

Bajamos al estacionamiento, Seiya conducía, Taiki iba a su lado y atrás iba Yaten al lado de la puerta izquierda, yo al medio, y hikari al lado de la puerta derecha. Al llegar bajamos. Un montón de chicos rodearon el auto.

Seiya bajo y espero que bajara, Al verme sonrió y me ayudo a bajar.

-¿Serás todo el día así?

-Mm…Claro, lo seré todos los días, sabes –se acercó a mí – Me encantas –Me susurro en la oreja-

Yo me paralice y luego sonreí, mire hacia el lado y hay estaba rei, con el uniforme, Amy, lita y mina, y Rei se había cambiado de preparatoria, no sabía eso, mire hacia adelante.

-¡Seiya-chan! –Grito rei mientras se acercaba al – ¿Ustedes? Que alegría verles –Me observo- Soy rei, un gusto.

Seiya la miro, en sus ojos se veía ira, tome su mano, no era el momento, aun, Recién habíamos empezado, No podíamos hacerlo tan rápido.

-Hola –hablo en seco, el azul de sus ojos, se veía tan oscuro, habían perdido ese brillo –

Ella lo miro, Creo que lo noto raro.

-¿Estas bien, Seiya? –Musito ella mientras se acercaba para tocarlo –

-Él está bien –Lo jale de la mano y lo acerca a mi –Seiya, No conozco el lugar ¿Puedes mostrármelo?

El me miro, el brillo volvió y una cálida sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Vamos –Ahora el me jalaba de la mano y llevo a dar una vuelta –Lo siento, Pero no puedo controlarme.

-Seiya, Yo Siempre estaré a tu lado, Nos ayudaremos –Le di la mejor de mis sonrisas –

==En otro Lugar==

-¿Quién son ellas? –musito la rubia bastante celosa –

-Ellas son las nuevas alumnas, Su apellido en yoko, Lo vi en el informe, estoy encargada de eso –Exclamo la peli negro –Ellas son transferidas, vienen de otro país, Creo.

-Mmm…

-¿Mina? Te veo muy pensativa, ¿Es por qué él está aquí?

==FLASHBACK==

-¿Yaten? –Susurro levemente – Tu…

-Hola –Le observo el chico sin mostrar ningún interés –

Ambos empezaron a caminar y a charlar, Ella le observaba sonriente, mientras que el guardaba su distancia.

-Yo te he extrañado mucho, Bueno en verdad todos te hemos extrañado mucho.

-¿Serena? ¿Cómo esta ella? –Cuestiono mientras la miraba –

-Bueno Ella...-Bajo la mirada, Jugo un rato con sus dedos y no levantaba su vista –Ella se...

-Yaten-Kun.

Ambos miraron y vieron a la chica hay, era Hikari, ella tenía su pelo suelto, unos short y una polera de tiras.

-Vine por ti, Seiya-kun me dijo que estabas aquí. –le sonrió alegremente y luego le hecho una mirada a mina –

-Vale, Voy –Miro a mina- Hablamos otro día –Camino hacia adelante llegando donde la chica, paso su brazo por los hombros de la chica y camino- Yo conduzco.

-Él bebe está enamorado –Susurro ella mientras caminaba junto con el otro –

-¿Ella….Sera su Novia?..

==FLASHBACK==

-Eh no nada, Solo estaba pensando de porque volvieron a la tierra, ellos estaban bien en su planeta.

-Tienes razón...

Llegamos a casa, Me quite el uniforme el cual colgué en el perchero de atrás de mi puerta, me puse unos short y una blusa trasparente de color blanco con unas cruces, según hikari esto era la nueva moda, Salí del cuarto, Seiya estaba dormido, Yaten y taiki habían ido arreglar las cosas para su regreso, Hikari estaba sentada en la sala comiendo papas fritas mientras miraba la tele.

-Iré a comprar algunas cosas ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

-Ya lo anote en tu lista –Sonrió dulcemente sin dejar de mirar la tele –

-Nos vemos –Ríe bajo, tome mi bolso y Salí del departamento –

Fui primero a comprar algunos cuadernos, Para hikari todos eran bonitos y con ositos, Para Seiya debían ser rojos y tener guitarras, Taiki dijo que a él le gustaban los cuadernos los cuales se veían formales y tenían muchas hojas, Yaten dijo que él quería unos verdes, busque alrededor de la tienda y estaban todos, Compre algunas cosas y listo, La mujer que atendía lo metió todo en una caja y me dio un carito, Me dijo que me veía muy frágil. Salí de la tienda con el carro, siguiente parada tienda de dulces. Compre 5 cajas de con diferentes tipos de dulces. Llegue a un súper mercado y compre verduras y otras cosas, Tome las bolsas y Salí. Estaba a unos pasos de llegar al departamento, cuando de repente la rueda del carro choco con la piedra y se fue hacia el lado, pero una persona logro afirmarlo ayudándome.

-Gracias –Le sonreí sin mirarle la cara-

-De nada, cabeza de bom bom.

-¿Eh? –Mire a la persona –Ha-Haruka (?)…


	5. Chapter 5

Estaba a unos pasos de llegar al departamento, cuando de repente la rueda del carro choco con la piedra y se fue hacia el lado, pero una persona logro afirmarlo ayudándome.

–Gracias –Le sonreí sin mirarle la cara–

–De nada, cabeza de bom bom.

–¿Eh? –Mire a la persona –Ha-Haruka (?)…

Haruka tomo el carro y lo subió a su auto, yo subí en la parte de adelante y ella se puso en la parte del conductor, haruka dijo que me llevaría a casa, pero en vez de eso ella aparto en un mirador, muy lejos del departamento.

–Necesito saber todo, La verdad, he venido a hablar contigo antes de sacar a esos idiotas de nuestro planeta.

Suspire, Había dicho que no volvería a llorar y no lo hice, mire hacia adelante y empecé a narrar la aquella historia, Esa que rompió mi corazón, sentía la mirada de Haruka encima mío, al terminar de contar la historia, la observe, Vi como su frente se arrugaba, golpeo el manubrio haciendo sonar la bocina. Encendió el auto y me llevo a casa, bajo mis cosas.

–G-gracias –tartamudeé levemente mientras tomaba el carro, Mis chicos, hikari, ellos estaban en peligro, mi corazón latía fuerte –

–Los perdonare, Por ahora –Subió al auto –Vete de aquí ahora, Si ellos te ven conmigo se pondrán a la defensiva, nos vemos Cabeza de bom. –El auto salió partido hacia adelante–

Suspire y tome el carrito, subí hacia el departamento y abrí la puerta.

– ¿DONDE ESTABAS? –Grito la chica mientras corría hacia la puerta – TE DEMORASTE MUCHO, PENSE QUE TE HABIA PASADO ALGO –Hizo un pucherito –

–Estoy bien no te preocupes –le di las bolsas– Traje algunas cosas para hacer la cena –musite con una sonrisa –

–Oh... ¿qué es eso?

–Los materiales, Tus cuadernos y también te traje ese lápiz que querías.

– ¿Enserio? Gracias –Tomo las bolsas y las llevo a la cocina para luego volver y ayudarme con el caro –

Me metí a la cocina, y empecé a preparar la cena, luego de un rato la puerta se abrió, era Yaten y taiki.

–Huele bien –entro a la cocina en más alto de ellos –Princesa, nunca pensé que se te diera bien la cocina.

Su tono fue como "Siempre hechas a perder todo" Sonreí.

–Sí, bueno, esto es lo único que hago bien –Reí bajo mientras apagaba el fuego – Vayan a lavarse las manos y siéntense, por cierto, Taiki-kun…Solo dime Naomi –Le observe –

El Sonrió.

–Está bien, Naomi –salió del lugar–

Seiya se sentó en la mesa adormilado. Luego un rato de charla, Yaten y hikari peleando por quien podía comerse el ultimo pesado de carne, por cierto hikari gano, ella lo molesto con una chica rubia, mina, Seiya miro mal a hikari, hikari siguió como si nada, si, ella tiene razón, desde ahora yo tendría que compartir con ella, no podía sentirme siempre mal por esto, tenía que liberarme.

====Love Is pain====

– ¿Cariño? –Musito con una sonrisa la contraria mientras se sentaba en el sillón –Listo…Es que hoy tengo ganas de estar contigo.

–Rei...Estoy cansado –Suspiro levemente –

–Pero prepare algo especial para ti.

El miro a la chica, esta llevaba una camisa, se levantó y llevo al chico al cuarto, lo tiro a la cama y se sacó la camisa, revelando su hermosa figura, ella llevaba un babi doy rojo pasión, Ella llevaba su pelo amarado en una cola y mordió su labio para tirarse encima del chico y empezar a sacarle camisa mientras dejaba varios besos en el cuello del contrario. Al Momento de estar completamente desnudos, compartiendo, haciendo el amor, el susurro algo.

–Serena… –Dijo sin aliento –

–Sí, Cariño, soy serena, llámame como quieras, pero sigue, sigue…–lo abraso dejando algunos rasguños en la espalda del contrario–

====Love Is pain====

–Gracias por dejarme quedarme hoy aquí, Amy-chan.

–No hay de que mina…siéntete cómoda... –Le Sonrió –te noto…rara.

–Es que…estoy preocupada…Ellos se habían ido, ¿Por qué volvieron? No entiendo.

–No, estas feliz porque Yaten volvió, pero no puedes estar cerca.

– ¿Dónde estará serena?..

Amy solo callo y miro hacia abajo hace alrededor de un mes, vio como serena subía al auto con Seiya y los chicos. Mina fue al baño y se quedó pensando, Esa chica, Naomi, ella se ve sospechosa, por algún motivo, ella se sentó en donde se sentaba serena, su letra era casi igual, ¿era serena? No, no podía ser ella, pensó, serena es rubia y sus personalidades son diferentes, se intentó converse, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que aquella chica era serena.

====Love Is pain====

– ¿Cómo estuvo?

–Genial, como siempre, mi hombre es un animal.

–Rei guarda esos comentarios por favor.

–Ha ha…Esta bien, espera un poco –cerro la puerta y volví a tomar el celular –Pero el de nuevo lo hizo.

-¿Qué?

–Me llamo serena, pensé que la había olvidado, ella está arruinando mis planes, siendo que está viva

– ¿Crees que la hayan logrado atrapar?...Ella es fuerte, aun que nosotras no lo queramos aceptar, ella es la princesa.

–Sí, tienes razón, pero ese trono será mío, yo seré dueña de todo eso, y todos por fin se olvidaran de ella.

–Sí, Bueno rei te dejo, debo ir a dormir –colgó el celular –Serena… ¿Dónde demonios estas?...Nosotras…Destruiremos todo, nosotras haremos que se olviden de ti, lo siento, pero no voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

–Bye my girl –Sonrió la chica mientras se recostaba en su cama –No arruinaras esto.

====Love Is pain====

Entre a mi cuarto, y me tire a la cama, estaba cansada, ver de nuevo a las chicas, haruka apareció, pero por otro lado, bese a Seiya, nuestro primer beso, ¿Por qué lo bese? No sé, solo nació, pero no puedo, yo, yo no puedo enamorarme de él, todo es confuso, Necesito ser fuerte, ¿Mamá? Por favor... ayúdame.

Desperté, fui al baño, me di una ducha rápida, me cepille los dientes, me cambie ropa y Salí al comedor, Taiki, Yaten y Seiya llegarían más tarde por trabajo, Hikari no ira porque tiene una reunión, ella entro en la industria, creo que será una linda actriz y animadora. Tome el celular y las llaves.

Llegue y vi a rei bajar del auto de Darien, mi corazón latió rápido, si Darien me veía ¿acaso descubriría que soy yo, serena?...Suspire y seguí caminando normal, no podía mostrarme a la defensiva, si lo hacía quizás él se daría cuenta.

Rei camino hacia adentro y el auto de Darien seguía hay, camine derecho cuando alguien toca mi hombro, sentí como un frio roso mi nuca.

–Disculpa. Creo haberte visto antes –Dijo Darien sonriente mientras sacaba sus lentes –Tus ojos. Se parecen a los de una chica que conozco.

–Eh? –Lo mire impresionada –No lo creo, yo jamás lo he visto, si me disculpa me debo ir –Seguí caminando –

–Soy Darien, Darien chiba, Espero verte de nuevo...

No mire hacia atrás, seguí andando como si nada, en eso vi a Amy acercarse a mí.

–Hola Naomi –Me sonrió suavemente –

–Hola –Musite con una pequeña sonrisa –

–Yo. Yo necesito hablar contigo.

– ¿Eh? ¿De qué?..

–Tu... ¿Conociste a serena? Sé que es estúpido, pero yo la vi cuando ella se fue con los chicos ¿ella está bien? ¿Dónde está?

–Ella está bien, no te preocupes, Aun así –la mire con frialdad –Ella no dejara que la vuelvan a lastimar, desde hoy tú, y todas ellas son sus enemigas.

– ¿Eh…?

Seguí caminando sin importar nada.

====Love Is pain====

Mi celular sonó, era un número desconocido.

– ¿Alo?

–Cabeza de bom, estoy afuera de tu apartamento, necesito que bajes y vengas conmigo.

Calle, tome un papel y escribí algo rápidamente

_"Tuve que salir a comprar algunas cosas, prometo volver pronto, los quiero y no se preocupen_

_-Naomi."_

–Voy bajando –Respondí por fin, tome mi chaqueta y baje –Hola.

–Sube.

Asentí y subí, en el camino nos fuimos calladas, Ella me llevo a su apartamento, subimos las escaleras y cuando abrió la puerta vi a las otras sailor, Hitara, sets una y Michiru, ellas me observaron.

–Tú cabello... –Susurro la menor de ellas–

–Princesa. –Setsuna me observo impresionada. –

– ¿Qué planeas hacer? –me sonrió suavemente, pero su sonrisa no era sincera –

– ¿Quieres matarme? –Dijo en seco y ellas me observaron –

–No, Queremos protegerte, hemos sentido algo, pero no sabemos que es.

–Un enemigo –volví a hablar –La princesa, me hablo sobre eso, solo volví por eso.

–que pasara con las sailor scauts, ellas deben protegerte.

–Ya no más…yo puedo protegerme sola.

En eso hotaru se levantó y corrió hacia mí.

Me abrazo.

Sonreí y le acaricie la cabeza, en eso ella se alejó, sus ojos se volvieron de un color negro, demasiado negros.

–Algo dentro de mí dice que estas mintiendo, serena…yo no puedo creerte.

–No importa el problema que haya pasado, Princesa, debes perdonar al príncipe, Deben ver por el futuro… Por Su futuro, por el futuro de la tierra.

Me congele.

-¿Perdón? Que dices…Ha…– reí bajo. – ¿Estas bromeando cierto? –Mordió mi labio inferior. – de eso se trataba, para eso me hicieron venir… ¿Puedo irme?... A espera antes de irme, No vuelvan a llamarme serena, Mi nombre ahora es Naomi yoko, Ni Darien, ni las sailor scauts, volverán a ser personas de mi confianza, para mí, ellos ya no existen, ellos solo son las personas que me engañaron, que me lastimaron y que jamás, pero jamás podre perdonar, ellas y el dañaron mi corazón, pero como ustedes y ellas apoyan a su " príncipe" Es mejor que no vuelvan a buscarme, jamás y No se atrevan a tocar a los chicos o a hikari, ellos son mi vida ahora, y si algo les pasa, les juro, que yo, los voy a matar…Si tienen algún problema, Aquí me tienen –Abrí mis brazos. – Intenten matarme.

Ninguna de ellas se movió, Ellas solo bajaron la mirada, baje mis brazos, y camine hacia la puerta, Salí del lugar cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

====Love Is pain====

A la mañana, hacia frio, pero yo no tenía que ir a la preparatoria, era sábado así que estaba libre, por fin, Los chicos se habían ido de viaje, hikari y yo nos quedamos, por alguna razón cada vez que toco mis labios recuerdo ese calor que sentí cuando Seiya me beso, esa excitación, mi corazón saltando tan rápido, era como si se me iba a salir, sus hermosos ojos azules, su cabello, su mirada, su sonrisa, El, estaba en mi cabeza de alguna manera, yo no quería, pero ahí estaba, se suponía que yo no tenía que pensar en amor por ahora, todo estaba bien si él no estaba cerca, pero como alejar a una persona como el, primero me salvo, luego estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo que me costó rehabilitarme, de intentar olvidar todo, aún recuerdo cuando estábamos en ese mundo, su planeta, todo era paz, Seiya me había llevado a un lugar lejos del castillo, habían muchos árboles, el me llevaba de la mano, su sonrisa, de oreja a oreja, como siempre tan guapo, algo en mí se produjo, sentí ese calor , estaba por todo mi pecho, quizás fue porque yo estaba sensible y por ese motivo el tomo ventaja y me hizo caer en sus encantos, o porque en verdad yo había dejado de amar a Darien desde el momento en que Seiya apareció, todo es confuso para mí.

Son las 10 de la mañana, aún es temprano, bueno hikari, aun no escuchaba ruido de su habitación. Me levante y vi una nota en la mesa.

"_Onee-chan, voy a salir y quizás hoy no llegue a casa, pero aún no se, aun así, no me esperes, ten un lindo día y los chicos llamaron, quizás llegan hoy en la noche. _

_-Kari-chan3."_

Así que los chicos vuelven, pensé que su viaje sería más largo, quiero ver ya a Seiya, necesito abrasarlo y contarle todo lo que había pasado, lo extraño tanto. Me di una ducha rápida, a las 12:30 tome la comida y luego me senté en el sillón. No había nada interesante que ver en la televisión, así que fui a mi cuarto, si fuera serena seguro estaría con mina esperando a las chicas en el local de video juegos. Me puse los dos audífonos y me di vuelta quedando mirando la pared, donde estaban las fotos de con kari y los chicos mis ojos se cerraron poco a poco.


	6. Chapter 6

Son las 10 de la mañana, aún es temprano, y no había sentido a hikari, aun no escuchaba ruido de su habitación. Me levante y vi una nota en la mesa.

"_Onee-chan, voy a salir y quizás hoy no llegue a casa, pero aún no se, aun así, no me esperes, ten un lindo día y los chicos llamaron, quizás llegan hoy en la noche. _

_-Karii-chan."_

Así que los chicos vuelven, pensé que su viaje sería más largo, quiero ver ya a Seiya, necesito abrasarlo y contarle todo lo que había pasado, lo extraño tanto. Me di una ducha rápida, a las 12:30 tome la comida y luego me senté en el sillón. No había nada interesante que ver en la televisión, así que fui a mi cuarto, si fuera serena seguro estaría con mina esperando a las chicas en el local de video juegos. Me puse los dos audífonos y me di vuelta quedando mirando la pared, donde estaban las fotos de con kari y los chicos mis ojos se cerraron poco a poco.

De un momento a otro yo estaba caminando por un sendero, mi ropa, era un vestido blanco y mi pelo había crecido hasta mis hombros, era de color negro y demasiado fino, como la telaraña. Seguí caminando y delante de mi había una roca, la observe, tenía unas letras grabadas pero no entendí, en eso en mi odio escuche "Los tres ángeles protegen a la reina, ella es como un arcángel, ella es la bella dueña del universo" Esa voz, ya la había escuchado antes…pero no sé dónde…mire bien. Muchas personas miraban hacia arriba, y arriba en tres piedras estaban parados 3 jóvenes con cicatrices en sus espaldas y había una piedra al medio y ahí estaba una joven con un cuchillo hacia el cielo, en su espalda se podían ver las alas, eran unas hermosas alas, cuando iba a mirar hacia donde apuntaba el ángel unas manos cálidas taparon mis ojos "Aun no, princesa, aun no."

En ese momento desperté, estaba sudando, mire hacia a mi alrededor, un silencio lleno la habitación y me di cuenta que solo había sido un sueño, aun que de verdad lo vi tan real, me recosté de nuevo e intente moderar mi respiración, tenía miedo… ¿Qué tenía que ver ese sueño conmigo? Porque esa voz suena tan familiar, que pasa, no entiendo. Mi mente se llenó de preguntas y mis ojos se volvieron a cerrar de nuevo.

Desperté sentí ruido y camine hacia afuera al pasillo en eso vi a Seiya, el me observo sonriente y se acercó a mí pero en eso una sombra se acercó a él por detrás, quería gritarle pero la voz no me salía, en eso de la boca se Seiya empieza a salir sangre y cae al suelo, corrí hacia donde él y lo abrace, apoye su cabeza en mi pecho.

–SEIYA…MI SEIYA...REACCIONA…NO TE VAYAS...POR FAVOR...ERES LO UNICO QUE TENGO –dije entre lágrimas. –

Él sonrió y cerró sus ojos lentamente.

Desperté de golpe, había sido un sueño, pero fue tan real, restregué mis ojos y me levante, estaba todo oscuro, los chicos aun no llegaban, quizás no iban a llegar, mire el reloj estuve inconsciente varias horas, eran las 6 de la tarde, decidí salir un rato, iré a correr, de seguro si fuera serena, claro, jamás lo hubiese hecho, pero ahora el ejercicio se había vuelto parte de mi vida, tenía que mantenerme en forma, aparte era una forma de poder centrarme bien en mis pensamientos, Fui a mi cuarto, me puse unas calzas negras bien apegas, mis zapatillas deportivas de color anaranjado, una sudadera de tiras bajo otra sudadera la cual era más ancha, deslice un polero gigante encima, en el guarde las llaves, celular y audífonos, tome mi pelo en una cola sin dejar ningún pelo suelto, luego de eso Salí de casa, puse los audífonos en mis oídos y empecé a correr por el parque, di alrededor de 6 vueltas, me senté en una banca a descansar, me regañe a mí misma por no a ver traído una botella con agua, sentí que una persona se sentó a mi lado, el olor que tenía esa persona se me había conocido, mmm…yo conocí muy bien ese olor, mi mente se bloqueó, Darien…

–Eres una chica atlética. ¿Quieres un poco de agua? – Él estaba descansando, también estaba corriendo, el estiro una botella hasta hacia mí. –

Baje la mirada, no sabía qué hacer, jamás pensé que podía pasar esto, estar cerca, sentir su olor, mirarle e intentar controlarme, debía recordar, el me lastimo, no le intereso lo que yo sintiera, a él no le importaba y eso para mí era una humillación.

–Está bien. – Tome la botella, una vez alguien me dijo que era mejor tener a los enemigos cerca. – ¿Darien chiba? ¿Cierto?

–Exalto, tienes buena memoria.

Claro, puedo recordar todo, como lo mismo que me hiciste a mi hace no mucho.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Me observo con esos hermosos ojos que tenía. –

–Naomi yoko.

–Rei me dijo que vives con esos tipos que cantan.

–Este bien informado al parecer…–Tome un trago del agua. – Si, vivo con ellos.

En ese momento el miro mis ojos, mi cuerpo tembló con su mirada, sentí que él me había descubierto, pero luego dejo de mirarme, en sus mejillas se formó un rubor, ¿rubor?... mire hacia adelante, Seiya, él estaba mirando, oh no.

–Naomi.

Trague saliva, en eso Darien se levantó.

–fue bueno verte, ojala verte de nuevo, quédate con la botella, adiós.

Metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y empezó a caminar.

–Maldito cobarde, dijiste que la protegerías…escaparas cada vez que me veas.

–no sabes de lo que hablas.

–Claro que se, eres un maldito idiota, la dejaste, la abandonaste, la hiciste sufrir, y yo no dejare que lo vuelvas a hacer, no dejare que te vuelvas a acercas a ella.

Mire a Seiya, detente, él no se ha dado cuenta, no es tiempo, aún es pronto, pensé, estaba desesperándome, pero luego reaccione, el solo quiere protegerme, y yo solo hago que se preocupe.

–Solo cállate, maldito mocoso, ella solo era otra chica más, estoy seguro que tú tampoco hubieses querido estar con ella por mucho tiempo.

Joder.

–Yo la hubiese protegido, jamás me hubiese cansando de ella, y sabes por qué, porque ella es mi estrella, ella es mi ángel, mi princesa –Darien se dio vuelta y miro a Seiya, ambos se miraron. – La amo.

¿Qué? Yo sé que Seiya me quiere, pero no a ese punto, sentí algo acalorarse en mii interior, era como si me gustara que Seiya dijera que me amaba, oh no que estoy diciendo.

–No, jamás podrás amarla, ella siempre me amara a mí – la voz de Darien solo firme, pero yo lo conocía, algo me decía que tenía miedo, estaba inseguro de lo que había dicho. –

–Haya, no digas cosas estúpidas, yo sé que costara, pero ella me amara, mucho más que a ti…

Darien se calló…en ese momento vi a Darien en frente de mí, él estaba tomando mis hombros.

– ¿Dónde está ella? Dime por favor, yo sé que tú sabes, dime, necesito verla, necesito tenerla en mis brazos, necesito pedirle perdón.

Me congele, el tenía miedo y yo solo quería correr a sus brazos y decirle "estoy aquí, mi amor, empecemos de nuevo" pero no podía decirlo, no. Cerré mis ojos solo un segundo y vi a Darien en el suelo, Seiya lo había golpeado.

–Vamos, Naomi.

Yo no podía caminar, pero Seiya me jalo y me llevo con él, mientras caminábamos sentí como las lágrimas caigan solas, quería volver y abrasar a Darien, pero a la vez quería que Seiya me llevara lejos y me envolviera en sus brazos, mis pensamientos eran confusos, estaba pensando en dos hombres, nunca me había pasado.

Darien era un tonto, pero en el fondo de mi corazón aun lo amaba, y mucho, él era lo que me hacía falta, él era mi príncipe, mi rey, nuestro futuro depende de nuestras decisiones, podría a verme tragado mi orgullo y correr a su lado. Pero por otro lado estaba Seiya, el chico que me acepto, que me protegió, que me cuido cuando lo necesite, que siempre está a mi lado, el chico que dijo que me amaba, con esa voz tan sincera que tiene, definitivamente, yo, no podía hacerle eso a Seiya, Seiya despertaba ese cosquilleo en mi estómago.

Estoy jodidamente podrida.

Llegamos al apartamento, Seiya soltó mi mano y se encerró en su cuarto…me sentí tan mal…Yaten y taiki intentaron hablar con él, pero ambos me ofrecieron una mirada de consuelo, quería saber cómo estaba, como se sentía, necesitaba saber si había roto su corazón, si lo había ilusionado, yo sé que él se dio cuenta que casi corro a los brazos de Darien, me odie a mí misma, como pude ser tan tonta, como puede hacer eso, maldición, pero yo no podía hacer nada y ahora debía hablar con Seiya.

Respire profundo y luego solté todo el aire, me levante y camine por el pasillo, ahora lo sentía tan largo…al llegar a la puerta, golpe, pero nadie respondió, así que entre, la habitación estaba iluminada por una lámpara de escritorio, Seiya me observo, el cuarto estaba un desorden, ropa tirada, la cama dada vuelta todas las cosas del escritorio en el suelo, las cortinas estaban rotas y la guitarra de Seiya partida a la mitad, mordí mi labio inferior, esto fue por mi culpa, Seiya aún estaba sentado en aquel rincón alumbrado por la lámpara.

–Lo siento.

Solté esa palabra sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

–Seiya déjame explicártelo, Darien sigue rondando en mi cabeza, debes entenderlo, yo lo quiero, a pesar de todo, él y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos, pero desde que apareciste de nuevo, algo en mi cambio, me siento feliz, siento cosas cuando estas demasiado cerca, me siento mal cuando tu estas así, y yo sé que todo esto es mi culpa, pero déjame explicarte, Seiya, te quiero, me gustas, pero yo, yo aún creo que amo a Darien.

–Hare que olvides a Darien, no dejare que el vuelva a lastimarte. – Miro el suelo, él se veía tan sexy cuando bajaba la vista y miraba el suelo. –

–Seiya, sabes que no puedes hacer eso.

–Claro que puedo, puedo hacer mucho más que eso, solo déjame hacerlo, déjame ser la luz de tu corazón, déjame.

Él estaba mal, no podía dejarse llevar por un ataque de celos, y yo no podía dejar que Darien me volviera a engatusar, mire a Seiya, y él me observo.

–Cuando te conocí como "Serena Tsukino" dije oh…ella es realmente hermosa, y su torpeza, que seas cobarde, hiciste que me pusiera en contra de mis propios hermanos, solo porque yo quería protegerte y estar a tu lado, cuando supe de Darien, tu decías que estabas bien si él estaba lejos, porque él estaba cumpliendo su sueño, pero yo sabía que no era así, tu querías que estuviera contigo, que siempre estuviera contigo, que no te dejara, que te apoyara, también recuerdo como lloraste cuando te diste cuenta que sailor Galaxy había robado la estrella de Darien, sé que tu corazón se rompió, quise ayudarte, pero sabía que tu podías sola, porque tú eres así, quizás piensen que dependes de todos pero es mentira, tu luchaste sola contra sailor Galaxy, y nadie te pudo detener, tu realmente eres una persona que jamás se da por vencida, tu siempre lucharas con todos, y eso me encanto, siempre he te he considerado mi musa, mi ángel, mi princesa , mi todo solo es una apariencia de la frialdad, del rencor. Recuerdo cuando veía a serena, veía una luz que alumbraba, que hacía que todos se sintieran protegidos, pero cuando veo a Naomi, me doy cuenta que ella es lo contrario, todos se sienten ajenos a ella, y sé que ese cambio se debe por lo que paso con Darien, pero sabes, mi princesa, no debes cambiar por él, porque él no lo merece.

Escuche cada palabra que dijo Seiya, era verdad, yo cambie para demostrarle lo fuerte que era a Darien, pero sigo siendo una tonta, no debo demostrarle nada, a la que debo demostrarle es a mí misma, a serena, yo soy serena, y yo soy Naomi, pero no puedo dejarme llevar así, debo volver a ser como era, quizás Naomi es a la forma que me llamo ahora, pero dentro de mí siempre seré serena, Seiya tiene razón, debo confiar en mí, yo puedo hacerlo, soy serena, la princesa de la luna, y esta es mi historia, no debo cambiar, solo debo volverme fuerte, debo acabar con este nuevo enemigo, y resolver todo, aun pienso que debo vengarme, pero lo hare de otra manera, de una manera en la cual ellos no sufran, que ellos vean que se equivocaron y que me pidan perdón, yo sailor Moon, la guerrera más fuerte del universo, no se dejara vencer de nuevo, quizás ahora me llame Naomi yoko, y tenga otra identidad de sailor, pero dentro siempre seré, serena tsukino y sailor Moon.

–Princesa…

Seiya me saco de mis pensamientos y yo lo observe.

– ¿Qué pasa Seiya?

–Quiero estar bien contigo…sé que quizás es muy pronto, pero no quiero esperar más… ¿Tu, quieres ser mi novia?

–Sí.

Exclame sin pensarlo dos veces, tenía que empezar de nuevo, y Seiya era mi nuevo inicio.


End file.
